


Just Trust Me

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cousins, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: When Ben became Kylo, he did not go alone.





	Just Trust Me

He flinched as his cousin made a move towards him. His ears were still ringing from all of the screaming that had taken place, followed by the ominous silence of death. All around them lay the bodies of his parent’s students, cut down by his cousin.

Kylo stood in front of his cousin Matt, holding an empty hand out to him. “Just trust me,” he said.

Matt hugged himself, looking at his cousin’s hand. “…can you help me?”

“I can. We’ll take care of each other. Away from everyone judging us. No one can scold you for your emotions anymore. No one can order you around. You’ll be your own man with me. No more living under Luke’s shadow as his only son.”

He considered his words, slowly reaching out to grasp it, finally looking into his cousin’s face. “I trust you, cousin.”


End file.
